Ignorant Love
by Bobsies
Summary: They've been best friends since Preschool. What happens when feelings collide? Beware: Love triangles! xD
1. Chapter 1: Just Friends

Ignorant Love

A fanfiction by Bobsies

_**C**_hapter _**O**_ne: Just Friends

**Bobsies: Hiya! ****I'm so, so, SO sorry for not updating in my other story, What More Can I Say! I feel really bad...:'( School has been a whirlwind; thank GOODNESS for summer! **

**Well, I think my writing has improved since then. In this fanfiction, Kairi and Sora are best friends, not worst enemies. **

**What will happen? xD**

**Sorry. Gotta love the drama. **

**Oh, and by the way, Xion from 358/2 Days is involved as well. **

**Enjoy! :)**

_Bonk. _

Kairi Hamasaki jolted out of her sleep to find a paper airplane by her desk. She blinked her bleary eyes (she barely got any sleep last night, since Xion had been studying for her science final and had forced Kairi to study with her) and looked back at the sender of the airplane. Her best friend, spiky-haired Sora Nomura, winked at her and grinned crookedly. She then glanced quickly at the teacher, who continued to speak in a dull monotone about "if the diameter of the circle is 5.827, and pie equals 3.14, we can then assume that the area of the circle is..."

Opening the airplane under her desk, she read, _Have u noticed that there's a huge mole in Ichigawa's nostril? LOL HILARIOUS! _

Kairi laughed to herself but then looked up worriedly at the math teacher, Ms. Ichigawa. She then noticed that there was an enormous black mole in her nose and that it wiggled when her nose twitched. She covered her mouth, but not before she let out a huge giggle, which came out as a squeak. Ms. Ichigawa's head snapped up and her beady eyes zeroed in on Kairi.

"What is so funny, Miss Hamasaki?" she asked in her nasal voice.

"Nothing," Kairi mumbled, blushing crimson. She then glanced up and nearly choked when she saw Ms. Ichigawa's mole trembling in indignation. When Ms. Ichigawa raised an eyebrow, Kairi's blush deepened to maroon. "Hiccups," she invented, managing to smile. To her relief, Ms. Ichigawa returned to the lesson.

She looked at Sora, who was nearly purple from trying to contain his laughter. _Thanks a lot, _she mouthed, glaring at him. He merely smirked in response. Rolling her eyes, she tried to concentrate on the teacher. It would be his fault if she didn't get an A out of math this semester. Even though she sometimes had attention problems, Kairi was a good student. Most of the time Sora distracted her. That was probably why he was barely passing.

After class, Sora headed her way, laughing hysterically. His friends, Roxas Gensai and Tidus Adachi, trailed behind him, also laughing. She stifled a smile.

"Thanks a lot, Sora," she said, rolling her eyes in mock frustration. Tidus cracked up.

"Kairi, I swear, you were turning purple!" he laughed. Sora and Roxas was laughing so hard that tears had formed in his eyes.

Unable to stop from smiling, she grinned and shouldered her bag. "I can't believe I have to put up with you guys," she complained jokingly, walking to the hall. She, Sora, Tidus and Roxas walked through the crowd to their fourth period classes. Sora and Tidus had Science class, while Kairi and Roxas had Advanced Japanese.

While Tidus and Roxas headed to their classes, Kairi and Sora went to her locker. They had made it a habit of traveling to each other's locker at every other five-minute interval. She handed him her textbooks as she twirled the combination on her lock.

"So, you coming to the dance next Friday?" Sora asked.

"Mm, I was thinking I might go to the mall with Xion and Olette," Kairi replied as she opened her locker. She took the books from Sora and switched them, placing new ones in his hands.

"The guys and I are going," he said. Kairi turned to look at him_. What's he driving at_? Sure, they had met up at dances, but...he sounded like he really wanted her to come. "It'd be more fun if you guys came too," he explained.

"I dunno..." she said softly. She remembered that Olette didn't like to dance after the time when Pence had danced with her and had sprained her toe by accidentally stepping on it three times.

She slammed her locker and Sora handed her the books.

"Well, just think about it, kay?" Sora asked. She nodded.

Suddenly, they locked eyes. Kairi noticed how blue his eyes were, how bright they-

Her cheeks warmed, and she looked quickly away_. What am I doing? _

"I gotta get going," she murmured, scuffing her foot against the floor. She glanced at her watch, which said it was one minute until class started.

"Uh, yeah, me too," Sora said, his voice just as quiet as hers. He grinned crookedly at her, waving. "See ya at lunch."

"Yeah..." She waved half-heartedly and watched him disappear around the corner.

What had just happened?

xxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxx

_What was I thinking? _Sora thought, putting his hands on his head. Sure, he had always known that Kairi was cute- his friends didn't stop telling him that- but he had never really noticed how pretty she looked until now...with her dark, indigo eyes, soft red hair and black, feathery lashes...

Whoa.

_We're just friends, _he reminded himself as he looked up at the teacher, copying down the information she had written. He forced the thought into his mind. _Just friends. _

xxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxx

"So Kairi, how are you and Sora doing these days?"

Kairi looked up to meet Selphie Tilmitt's bright green eyes.

"What do you mean, Selphie?" she asked, smiling and tilting her head slightly. Selphie was cheerful, bubbly and was generally a pretty nice girl, but way too nosy. Especially in relationships. Not to mention a huge flirt.

"Well," Selphie began, twirling a brown lock of hair innocently, "you two are always together. Are you guys going out or something?"

Kairi smiled patiently at her, ignoring her prodding. "Selph, we're best friends. Since we were in Preschool."

Selphie raised an eyebrow. "Fine, deny it all you want," she said, throwing her hands up in the air. Confused, Kairi watched Selphie leave.

Xion Aoki came over to Kairi's desk. Besides Sora, Xion was Kairi's best friend. With intense, electric blue eyes and a shock of black hair, Xion was rather quiet and reserved around most of her peers, though striking in looks. However, she was a thoughtful, sweet friend to have and had stayed by Kairi's side since junior high.

"What was that about?" Xion asked curiously. Kairi sighed.

"Just another question about Sora and I," she replied, rolling her eyes. "Honestly, I'm getting pretty tired of all of that pestering. Don't people get it that we're not together?"

Xion thought for a moment, then asked, "So if he had a girlfriend, you wouldn't be jealous?" She saw Kairi's questioning look. "Don't worry, I don't like him. I'm just wondering."

Kairi pondered over it. Would she be jealous if Sora had a girlfriend? Lots of girls liked him, since he was one of the best-looking guys in the tenth grade and had a personality to match.

Would she be jealous?

Her mind flashed back to a scene two years ago, in her eighth grade year. A determined-looking blonde had asked her if she and Sora were dating. When Kairi said no, the blonde smiled and handed her a slip of paper.

"That's my name, number and email. Can you deliver that to Sora?" she asked, smiling way too sweetly.

After the blonde left, Kairi had ripped the paper up and had thrown it in the garbage.

_Would I be jealous? _

"Kairi?"

Xion looked her with concern, and Kairi snapped back to reality. "You okay?"

Kairi managed a weak smile. "Yeah. Just...thinking."

Xion frowned, her eyebrows forming a V. "You didn't have to get so caught up about it. It's not that big of a deal."

Kairi nodded absently, but her mind was a million miles away.

_Would I.....?_

~End of Chapter~

**Bobsies: Well, that was the end of Chapter ONE! Please R & R, I'll try to update as soon as possible! :D**


	2. Chapter 2: I Hate That Guy

Ignorant Love

A fanfiction by Bobsies

_**C**_hapter **_T_**wo: I Hate That Guy

**Bobsies: Dude, I really suck at updating. -_-; I apologize...**

**Kairi: Aw, it's alright Bobsies! We've been patient!  
**

**Bobsies: Gee thanks Kairi! :) **

**Sora: Are you kidding me? I've been so freakin' bored just waiting for you to write this chapter! You better be sorry! **

**Kairi: Sora...be nice...**

**Bobsies: *cowers and mumbles* I said I was sorry...**

**Sora: Well...good! **

**...**

**^_^; Anyhoo, time to start the chapter...xD**

"Wow, when are you ever gonna grow up?" Kairi laughed.

Sora scowled underneath his spikes, his eyes still glued to the small Game Boy he was clutching, his fingers furiously tapping the buttons. "Shut up."

It was a cloudless fall day, and still warm enough to be outside without a jacket. The two were sprawled under one of those huge oak trees in the field, along with Olette, Xion, Roxas, and Tidus, eating their lunch. Well, most of them were. Sora was on a Pokemon obsession, and lately had been playing all of the classic games avidly on his Game Boy, his eyes never leaving the small screen.

Dork.

"So are you guys going to Homecoming?" Tidus asked, shaking his blond bangs out of his eyes. Tanned, blond, blue-eyed and a Blitzball star, Tidus was never without an entourage of girls following behind him and giggling loudly, hoping he'd notice them. Looking out of her peripheral vision, Kairi could spot about three freshmen girls staring at him and whispering excitedly at the fence nearby. Personally, Kairi didn't know why Tidus never hung out with the more popular people like Riku and Selphie, but Sora, Tidus and herself had known each other forever, and Kairi supposed that he just preferred their group.

Roxas leaned back, his arms supporting himself as he sat cross-legged in the grass. "Probably."

Tidus laughed, looking at Roxas. "Probably? You getting a date, dude?"

Roxas reddened. "What's wrong with riding solo?" he mumbled. Kairi shot Xion a look, who was concentrating on ripping out the grass where she was sitting, her expression intense.

Tidus scoffed. "Are you serious? We're sophomores, guys. If you don't have a date you're like, dead socially." He looked at the girls, cocking an eyebrow and smiling irresistibly. "You girls agree with me, right? We should have dates?"

Olette swayed her legs in the air, laying on her stomach. "Honestly, I think it's better to go as a group. Going with a date would be...I dunno...awkward." She shrugged, and Tidus pretended to look wounded.

"I agree with Olette," Xion said, still staring at the grass she was tearing up. "Dates can change the atmosphere to uncomfortable...and you have to worry about everything. And some people are too shy to ask anyone." Was it Kairi's imagination, or did Xion's gaze flicker to Roxas?

Tidus gasped dramatically, acting as though he had been stabbed. "I can't believe you guys! What is this?" He looked at Kairi, smiling. "Kairi, back me up here."

The noise coming from Sora's Game Boy abruptly halted, and his blue eyes looked up at her. She tried not to look at them.

"Personally...dances are just a waste of time," Kairi said as evenly as she could. "I'm not going, for one." She tried to sound indifferent.

"You're not _going_?" Tidus exclaimed, shocked. "But...but...what about your social life?"

Kairi stood up and brushed off her jeans, smiling at her friend. "Who says I have one?" She glanced at Sora, who had apparently gone back to his game. "C'mon Gamer Boy."

"Aw!" Sora whined, shutting off his game as he reluctantly stood up. "I'm only one level away from my Charmeleon finally evolving into Charizard!"

The two started to walk back, Kairi chuckling, "You can be Pokemon Master another day, Sora."

They walked around the perimeter of the field, then stopping at the playground where the elementary students were. Kairi sat on a swing, feet dangling slightly. A comfortable silence ensued.

"I can't believe Roxas isn't asking Xion to the dance," Sora brought up suddenly. Kairi nodded, looking crestfallen.

"I know right? It's such a bummer. And it's so obvious they like each other!" She sighed.

"Yeah..." Sora murmured, absentmindedly looking over at Kairi. She was tracing her foot in the sand, looking at the ground, unaware of the battle raging in his mind.

_Just ask her! _

_She's my best friend! It'd be so weird! _

_What do you have to lose? _

_Uh, a friendship, and any chance of her liking me back. _

_That's true..but still...don't you want her to wrap her arms around your neck...hold you...kiss you..._

"Sora...? You okay...?"

It took a moment for him to readjust and look back at Kairi, who was raising an eyebrow curiously at him. He then noticed that he had been glaring very intently at a small girl unknowingly, who had been so scared that she had burst into tears and ran away.

"Uh...I'm fine."

_Liar._

She cleared her throat, obviously unconvinced but not wanting to press the matter. "So..what were we talking about?" she asked, looking up with cerulean eyes. Sora couldn't form any coherent words, just stared dumbly at her, awestruck. Thankfully, she didn't notice and her face brightened. " Oh, Roxas and Xion." She wrapped her hands around the chains to the swing. "It sucks that they don't do anything...you know? I mean, they're perfect for each other."

Sora's mouth felt really dry. _What the heck? _he thought. Swallowing, he mumbled, "Uh...Kairi..." at this she looked up- "...about the dance..."

Before he could get any words out of his mouth-_if _he could any words out- a suave voice cut across them. "Kairi?"

They looked up, and Sora's mouth dropped open. "You..." he growled, scowling at their intruder.

The dark-haired boy who spoke raised an eyebrow and smirked ever-so-slightly, amused. "Yes. Me."

Sora grit his teeth, but Kairi didn't notice as she smiled up at the newcomer. She knew he looked familiar."...Kira?"

He grinned at her, teeth flashing perfectly and holding out his arms for a hug. "It's been awhile, Kairi."

She laughed, standing up and giving him a hug- at this Sora looked downright murderous- and looked up at him. "Well, yeah! Seventh grade, right?"

Kira lightly brushed her cheek. "Much too long, in my opinion, from seeing you."

Kairi turned the color of ripe strawberries, which made Sora angrily blurt out, "What are you doing here?"

Okay, maybe not the smartest question.

The dusk-haired boy turned around and challenged him with his trademark smirk and raise of an eyebrow. "What does it look like I'm doing? Going to school."

Kairi smiled and said, "Really?" while Sora spluttered, "What- when-why- jerk-"

Kira, ignoring Sora's approval of him being there, turned to Kairi instead and offered one of his charming smiles. "Yes, I moved back from Traverse Town on Saturday. I am now officially a Twilit Lion." He gestured to his uniform.

"Lucky you," Sora mumbled, which Kira once again disregarded.

Kairi, on the other hand, was beaming. "This is great! I'm so happy you're back!"

Kira's lips formed what to Sora looked like a very predatory smile. "Me too."

Before Sora could really give that guy a piece of his mind- and probably a taste of his fist- Tidus shouted, "Yo Sora! The bell rang, genius!"

Sora glared at Tidus, who looked confused, then saw who they were with and did a double take. Kira tried for a sorrowful look at Kairi, who had gotten up from the swing and was grabbing her bag.

"Perhaps I could escort you back to your class?" Kira asked her in his smooth voice. Sora looked at Kairi wildly, trying to make eye-contact and scream telepathically, NO!

Thankfully, she replied with a sunny smile, "Thanks, Kira, but Sora's got it covered. Besides, we got to walk to the other side of the school."

Smug, Sora shot a smirk of his own at Kira, who was trying very hard not to look irritated or glance in Sora's direction. He recovered quickly and said, "Well...alright. Just thought I'd ask..." He winked at Kairi. "It was lovely to see you again."

Kairi blushed and gave a little giggle. Sora looked at her disbelievingly. _Since when does she giggle? _

"...and Sora," Kira called. Sora spun around and shot him a glare. He grinned calmly, but there was an icy challenge emanating from his dark eyes. "See you around."

Sora scowled and turned around, hands stuffed in his pockets. Kairi, oblivious to the dark aura radiating from him, turned to him with a smile and exclaimed, "Isn't this great? It'll just be like the old times!"

"I can't wait," Sora muttered. Kairi missed the sarcastic note, and skipped ahead a little bit, finding Olette and then chatting with her as they headed back inside. Tidus, who had been waiting for Sora with a somewhat horrified expression, fell into step with him.

"Dude...was that just me, or was that the Kira guy from seventh grade?" the Blizball player asked with widened eyes. Sora's clenched fists confirmed his suspicions. "Oh my God, you are so screwed. Remember in Japanese-"

"Don't remind me of that!" Sora snapped, pushing the door open with a little too much force and resulted in knocking out the same little girl that he had unknowingly glared at before on the playground, who was then carted away in tears. Unfortunately Sora neither noticed nor cared at the moment. Stalking through the cafeteria, he snarled, "I hate that guy."

Tidus rolled his eyes. "Yeah, we know. That guy's been chasing after Kairi since like, forever. You guys are sworn enemies. Like Team Booster Pack and Ass."

"It's Team Rocket and Ash, not Team Booster Pack and Ass, you moron," Sora growled, irked that Tidus would try and fail to make a Pokemon connection. Then again, Tidus was never the brightest banana in the bunch.

"The point is-" at this Tidus was having to seriously power-walk to keep up with Sora's aggressive strides- "you guys have bad history. And it's all about who's gonna get Kairi."

Sora abruptly halted, which caused Tidus to run into him. Ignoring Tidus' swearing, Sora asked, aghast, "Since when did I like Kairi?"

Massaging his neck, Tidus rolled his eyes. "Oh please. You're always together-"

"-which best friends usually are," Sora countered.

"-you text her 24/7-"

"I don't want to put my Unlimited to waste."

"-you blush every time she comes near-"

"My cheeks are naturally pink."

"-and you lick your lips at her when she doesn't notice."

"She looks...wait, WHAT?"

Tidus laughed, and the two started walking again, Sora looking both extremely p'oed, horrified and a bit guilty. "But seriously though. It's pretty obvious you two like each other."

Sora felt a warmth in his cheeks that had nothing to do with their natural hue. "It is...?" Seeing Tidus' triumphant smile, he hastily corrected himself. "I mean...you guys are totally wrong. Kairi and I are just best friends."

"Sora! C'mon, we'll be late for PreCalc!" Sora and Tidus looked up and saw Kairi with Olette, beckoning him, standing outside the glass corridor to the other part of the school.

"Don't keep her waiting, now," Tidus said in a singsong voice. Sora glared at him as Tidus walked away, grinning, then remembered what he was going to ask him.

"Wait! Were you joking about the licking the lips thing, or were you serious? Dude!"

Tidus merely laughed and walked away, leaving a red Sora with a very confused Kairi.

"What's this, now?" Kairi asked, raising a scarlet eyebrow. All she caught was a muttering, "Jerk-booster pack-ass-don't lick-best friends-"

Olette, who had been standing next to Kairi, looked at Kairi in a slightly disturbed manner. Kairi shrugged, sighed, "Boys," and started walking after Sora.

**Bobsies: Okay, I updated. :D yay. ^^ I was debating about the whole Team Booster Pack thing but decided, what the heck? so...yeahhh...hope it made you laugh xD I'm already starting on chapter 3, I'll try to be quick :)**

**Kairi: (at Sora) Do you really lick your lips at me when I'm not looking? **

**Sora: What? No! I-I-I...**

**Kairi: Sora you perv! **

**Sora: No! LIES! ALL LIES!**

**Bobsies: Oh dear ^^**


End file.
